Meeting You
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because he didn't regret one minute of knowing her.


**{**_**I entertain the pain just thinking about you**_**}**

The first time he met her, she was laying flat down in the middle of an empty street.

"What are you doing?" He called to her, wondering what the girl was doing.

"Waiting." She answered in a dull tone, searching the stars.

"For?" He replied instantly, peering closely at her.

"For the aliens to take me away, duh." She snorted in response, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Natsu quirked an eyebrow, deciding to let it go.

* * *

The second time they met, he was running from a huge white dog. Natsu was grinning like wild, jumping fences.

"What are you doing?" He heard a yell come from the side, and he made the mistake to look over. The blonde looked at him with wide brown eyes, her hair falling around her, distracting him slightly.

"Oof!" He tripped over the fence, face planting into the rough grass.

"Plue!" She yelled, and the huge wolf like monster stopped, about to rip him into pieces. He panted, looking up to it with startled eyes.

"Come here right now Plue! Right now!" She demanded, pointing in front of her with a disappointed hand. Plue whined in response, walking towards her with a shake.

"Do you abuse your dog or something?" Natsu asked, wondering why it was shaking. He pulled himself up, rubbing his neck.

"I'll have you know I do _anything _but." She replied hotly, crouching down to pet her animal. She smiled softly, rubbing the dog's ears, making it pant happily.

Natsu watched them for a moment, a grin stretching across his lips.

"All right weirdo."

* * *

The third time they met, they were in the middle of the hall in school.

"It's you!"

"I should be saying that!" She responded, but smiled lightly. Natsu grinned brightly, picking up her dropped pouch. He handed it to her and she smiled thankfully, walking along side him.

"I thought you were just vacationing here." Natsu admitted, the grin on his face present as usual She smiled up at the boy she had met over the summer, shaking her head.

"I was home schooled but I changed my mind.." She explained.

"Why?" He asked curiously, and when he turned to her he saw her cheeks turning red. Realization kicked in and he smiled mischievously.

"Oh? Is it maybe because of...me?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders so that she couldn't avoid him. She rose her shoulders, trying to hide behind them while she blushed.

"Y-You wish! I hate humans, why would I come here for one?" She scoffed, trying to seem indifferent.

"You're a human." He reminded in confusion. Lucy frowned slightly.

"Exactly, probably the weakest of all." She mumbled under her breath so he didn't hear.

"Then why are you here?" He asked, persistent. She felt her cheeks heat up again and shook her head, looking straight ahead.

"Because...can't a girl want a high school experience?" Lucy tried to convince. He rolled his eyes at her, pulling her too close.

"Whatever, I'm just happy you're here, Luigi!"

"Goddamnit I hate you!" She yelled in protest, her cheeks flaming.

He let out a boisterous laugh, looking down to her with glittering onyx orbs. She froze in her protesting, loosening her muscles as she walked with the boy, smiling softly.

* * *

The fourth time he met her, she was crying in her house.

"What's wrong Luce?" He asked in concern. The blonde looked up, startled.

And that's when he saw it.

She had bruises running down her side, green stains on her face and clothes.

"What happened?" He instantly ran to her side in concern, eyes widening. She quickly looked the other way, blinking rapidly.

"I-I fell." She answered, her voice thick from the sobs. Natsu felt his heart drop slightly, sitting carefully down next to her. Without her permission, he gathered her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

* * *

The fifth time they met, it was at the school dance.

He wasn't one much for dancing, and she apparently wasn't either. He walked over to her side, surprised to see her leaning up against the wall.

"I thought you'd be dancing." He commented, sloshing his punch around in his cup. She looked over to him, smiling forcefully.

"Human interaction...ack." She laughed lightly, avoiding eye contact. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, he instinctively remembered Lucy blabbering about the dance. Sure, he didn't really _listen, _but the parts he did hear were 'dress', 'dancing,' and 'food.'

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking back towards the dance floor. He searched the crowd for a specific person.

There.

Loke, her date for the night, was dancing with a few other women. Realization dawned on Natsu and he sighed, looking over to Lucy with a sympathetic glance.

"I'm fine." She answered through gritted teeth, as if she could feel his stare. She tapped her foot against the wall, sighing lightly.

"Come on." Natsu took her hand, startling the blonde. She quickly snatched her hand away, blushing slightly.

"I said I'm f-fine, I don't need a pity dance." She mumbled. Natsu grinned wider, taking her hand once more.

"Who said it was a pity dance?" He replied. Lucy's brown orbs looked up into his, and she stared for a moment before finally giving in, a coat of blush on her cheeks.

They danced together, though Natsu wasn't the best honestly. She leaned her head against his chest, sighing lightly.

"Natsu?" She hummed.

"Yeah?" He replied, his voice slightly sleepy.

"Thanks." She whispered meaningfully, her arms tightening slightly. He smiled to himself softly, pleased with himself.

"Anything for you, Luce." He whispered, pulling her closer.

* * *

The last time he saw her, she was laying down in a coffin, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Lucille Heartfilia was a beautiful young woman." The people droned on about things about her, things they didn't even know. No one knew Lucy like _he _knew Lucy.

Lucy.

_Lucy._

Lucy-the girl that liked laying down in the middle of streets at night. Lucy, the girl who was hoping for aliens to sweep her away and cure her girl that loved her dog more than he loved his scarf. The girl that smiled as much as possible, only stopping when she couldn't hold on any longer.

Lucy, the girl that made him fall hard and fast.

He didn't feel tears this time. He had cried them all out seemingly. Hopefully.

"_Remember when we met?" She asked weakly from her cot, smiling up in a daze._

"_Y-Yeah." He replied quietly, staring downcast._

"_I was hoping that something might just...take me away. That I could just leave all my problems. But then I met you. But then I fell in love with you." She giggled lightly, like her thinking was silly._

"_Y-yeah." He answered heavily, his heart dropping further. _


End file.
